I've Fallen in Love in a Train
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Jalanan yang berkejaran jika dilihat dari kaca jendela kereta, selalu mengingatkanku./Tentang cinta pertama yang berawal dari pertemuan di kereta./OneShoot/ RnR


**HunterxHunter belongs to Togashi Yashihiro**

**I've Fallen in Love in a Train© Takamura Akashi**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort(MAYBE! Tell me if wrong~)**

**_Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Full of Neon POV, One shoot, Anything on this fanfict is fiction, and all warnings not I'm write_**

**_Always KuraNeon 3_**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**RnR!**

* * *

I've Fallen in Love in a Train

.

.

_Jalanan yang berkejaran jika dilihat dari kaca jendela kereta, selalu mengingatkanku.  
Tentang cinta pertama yang berawal dari pertemuan di kereta.  
_.

.

Kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat pertama aku bertemu dengan dirinya. Rinai hujan di kota _Osaka_ sedikit memperlambat jalanku menuju ke stasiun. Takut tidak mendapat kereta, kuusahakan saja untuk berlari sekuat tenaga. Dan usahaku itu tidak sia-sia, meskipun seragam _sailor_ku sedikit basah terkena cipratan air dan hujan.

Melihat kereta tujuanku pintunya terbuka, langsung saja aku berlari untuk memasukinya. Tidak perduli dengan teriakan penjaga stasiun yang mengatakan bahwa kereta sudah penuh. Toh tubuhku kecil, meski aku tidak selalu mengakuinya karena aku tidak suka dikatai kecil.

Selang beberapa detik, pintu tertutup dan kereta segera berangkat. Benar saja yang dikatakan penjaga stasiun itu jika kereta ini sudah penuh. Saking sesaknya aku sampai susah untuk bernafas. Dan lagi-lagi karena badanku kecil, aku kalah tenaga dengan orang dewasa yang jauh lebih besar dariku. Karenanya aku terdesak sampai kedepan pintu geser. Meski kutahu itu berbahaya, tapi apa daya aku tidak bisa merubah posisi.

Sebisa mungkin aku mencoba untuk merubah tempat tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Dan ketika kereta sedikit beguncang, terlihat ada seorang yang sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan dan kupikir dia akan segera jatuh menimpaku. Benar saja orang itu semakin kehilangan keseimbangan dan oleng. Segera saja aku menutup mata dan menyilangkan tangan di depan wajahku sebagai respon refleks. Tapi bermenit-menit berlalu, tak kurasakan tubuhku tertindih seseorang yang berat. Justru aku merasa seperti dilindungi oleh dinding yang—_hangat?_

Perlahan-lahan kubuka mataku, dan memperhatikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan ternyata di depan ku sudah berada tubuh seorang pemuda, yang terlihat melingdungiku. Penasaran siapa dia, kudongakkan kepalaku dan kutatap dia. Ternyata dia adalah seorang pemuda berambut _blonde _yang—_cantik? _

Kuperhatikan lebih seksama, raut wajahnya seperti menahan sesuatu. Dan saat kuintip kebelakang ternyata belakang tubuhnya tertindih oleh orang yang tadi. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena sejenak kemudian orang itu kembali berdiri dan mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih kepada pemuda yang menyelamatkannya dan diriku.

Kembali lagi kepemuda itu kini, wajahnya terlihat datar. Dan _atensi maniknya_ terlihat memperhatikan keluar kaca pintu geser. Penasaran akupun melihat arah _direksi _yang ditunjukkan oleh _manik_ pemuda itu. Ternyata yang tengah diperhatikannya adalah hamparan pemandangan indah dan jalan-jalan yang terlihat berkejar-kejaran dengan kereta. Tak mau terlalu terpaku, kembali aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang kini tengah menghadap kearah diriku. Diriku?! Sungguh kaget saat melihat wajah seorang lelaki yang begitu dekat. Kulihat dia sedikit tersenyum kepadaku, mendadak rona merah mampir ke pipiku yang ranum.

"_Ano ... A-Arigatou,_" terbata-bata aku mengucapkannya, namun berhasil juga. Meskipun dengan rona merah yang masih mampir dipipiku dan degupan jantung yang bernyanyi keras.

Sekali lagi dia terseyum, "Ya, lain kali kau harus lebih pagi agar bisa duduk," hanya anggukan yang dapat kuberikan. Tak ada kata-kata yang dapat kukeluarkan setelahnya. Lidahku terasa sangat kelu dan kaku, dan juga nyanyian irama jantungku semakin keras. Mungkinkah jika aku merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Ya, kurasa begitu. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan dirinya. Meski saat itu aku hanya jatuh cinta pada wajah dan tutur katanya yang sopan. Tapi setelah setiap hari aku bertemu dengannya di kereta dan bercakap-cakap dengannya, kurasa aku semakin jatuh cinta dengannya. Dengan segala hal yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu.

Tapi sayang sekali waktu berlalu sangat cepat, dan kini bergulir kembali ke waktu sekarang. Waktu dimana aku sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengan dirinya dikereta itu lagi. Waktu dimana 4 tahun setelah pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Waktu dimana setelah 4 tahun yang lalu aku mengetahui namanya—_Kurapika Kuruta_. Dan Waktu dimana aku telah 4 tahun mencintai dirinya.

Hatiku dipaksa hancur seketika, saat aku tahu ia akan kuliah di _New York_ setelah lulus SMA. Padahal sudah sejak kelas 1 SMA kami selalu bertemu di kereta, dan sudah sejak saat itu juga aku mencintai dia. Padahal aku sudah berniat untuk menyatakan perasaanku di kereta saat bertemu dengannya saat aku sudah lulus SMA. Tapi apa daya, saat aku ingin menyatakannya dia lebih dulu mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi.

Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar tidak menaiki kereta itu lagi, ia mengatakan bahwa tunggu dia selalu dikereta itu dan berharaplah dengan sangat bahwa dia akan segera datang maka ia akan benar-benar datang. Kalau dia sudah berkata seperti itu bolehkah aku masih berharap dan menunggunya?

Sampai tahun ini, bulan ini, hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, dan detik ini aku masih setia mengharapkan dengan sangat dia agar datang. Bolehkah aku berharap jika ia akan naik kereta ini lagi? Bolehkah?

_'Kereta tiba di Stasiun Tokyo, hati-hati dalam melangkah dan perhatikan barang bawaan anda. Terimakasih.'_

Sekarang kereta sudah tiba di _Tokyo_ dan aku masih belum beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Ah, karena sejak dia menyarankanku untuk lebih pagi jika ingin naik kereta, maka aku selalu mendapatkan tempat duduk. Meskipun sekarang aku sudah menjadi mahasiswi tingkat 2 di _Universitas Tokyo_ tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata pertama yang ia ucapkan waktu itu.

Pintu geser sudah ditutup dan kereta kembali berjalan, menuju pemberhentian selanjutnya. Karena ini musim panas, maka tidak banyak orang yang naik kereta karena tengah asyik berlibur. Sama halnya seperti diriku yang akan berlibur di kampung halamanku di _Osaka_. Tempat dimana aku menemukan cintaku di kereta. Yah lucu memang menemukan cinta di kereta, tapi bagiku itu tidak masalah.

Di saat aku tengah asyik memberi _direksi_ ke jalan-jalan yang tengah berkejaran dengan kereta dari balik jendela, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menduduki bangku kosong di sebelahku. _Refleks_ aku menoleh, dan sungguh terkejutnya diriku saat melihat siapa orang yang duduk disebelahku sekarang ini.

"_Hey, How are you_ Neon?" dengan bahasa inggris yang cukup baik, dia menanyakan kabar. Sempat terdiam aku sejenak, merasa mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak terkira secara mendadak. Namun setelahnya aku meninju pelan pinggangnya. Dia hanya tertawa ringan dan kemudian kami tertawa bersama melepas segala kerinduan yang jelas tersirat dari pandangan kami masing-masing.

"Kalau kau orang _Jepang_ harusnya kau lebih nasionalis Kurapika-_kun_," disela-sela tawa kami aku menyempatkan untuk mengutarakan apa yang ingin kukatakan saat ia menanyakan kabar jika saja kami tidak tertawa.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan? selama aku tidak membenci _Jepang_ hahaha," yah dia selalu saja bisa mengelak. Dia memang pemuda yang cerdas, menurutku.

"Ya, ya, ya terserah kau saja," setelahnya ia hanya tersenyum kecil, dan muncul keheningan diantara kami. Hanya suara kereta yang melaju saja yang terdengar, namun tak lama kemudian dia membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Dan terdengar sangat serius,

"Neon, apa kau masih menunggu ku?" aku menoleh dan menatapnya _intens_ berharap ada yang bisa kubaca dari wajahnya saat ia mengatakan hal ini.

Tapi nihil aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya, "Umm ya ..." jadi kuputuskan untuk berhenti membaca dan mencoba untuk memperhatikannya saja.

"Kalau begitu jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku ... mencintaimu apakah kau juga mencintaiku ... Neon?" seketika mataku melebar, tak menyangka mendapatkan pengungkapan cinta dari seorang yang disuka. Tak mau pikir panjang dengan cepat ku anggukan kepalaku tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" sekali lagi aku tak menyangkanya, dan sekali lagi aku mengaggukan kepala tanpa pikir panjang namun dengan beberapa patah kata. Lagi pula apa perlu berpikir panjang padahal sudah empat tahun lamanya aku menunggu?

"Ya, pasti aku mau" langsung saja aku memeluk erat dirinya, tanpa perduli tatapan orang yang menatap bingung dan perkataan dia selanjutnya.

"Terima kasih," hal terakhir yang kudengar darinya sebelum aku terlena dengan pelukannya yang hangat itu adalah kata terima kasih. Jika saja aku masih bisa berpikir jernih pasti sekarang aku juga akan berterima kasih. Tapi apa daya aku terlalu jatuh dalam pelukannya yang memabukkan.

Jika sudah begini mana mau aku melepaskannya. Mungkin jika maut sudah memisahkan kami, aku baru mau melepaskannya. Jadi, intinya aku akan mempertahankan cinta ku ini sampai jenjang pernikahan—_mungkin_. Yah itu kalau kami berjodoh, semoga saja ...

.

.

.

_Mungkin cinta yang sebenarnya itu adalah penantian,  
Apa kau setuju?_

.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi please RnR :3  
Sekali lagi ...

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E


End file.
